Do-rags are typically worn by athletes and motorcycle riders. While some elements of the population might wear do-rags for fashion, athletes and motorcycle riders wear do rags because they need to wear them—fashion is not the primary concern.
For example, a motorcycle rider typically wears a do rag to maintain some semblance of a groomed head, so that the wind does not blow the helmetless motorcycle rider's hair into a messy hodgepodge. The do-rag, in this instance, keeps the motorcycle rider's hair nicely combed or in whatever position the motorcycle rider desires, as the do-rag fits over the motorcycle rider's hair and prevents the wind from blowing the hair.
Alternatively, do-rags are worn under helmets of athletes and motorcycle riders, so that the user's head has a barrier between the user's hair and the helmet. It is desirable that the do-rag absorb perspiration so that the helmet does not slip around on top of the user's head, and moreover, so that perspiration does not interfere with the user's line of sight by dripping in the user's eyes.
Without question, do-rags serve their purpose well. However, there are problems with do-rags. When worn while traveling at high speeds without a helmet, do-rags tend to loosen and fly off the user's head. The ties that typical do-rags employ to secure to the user's head simply loosen under the pressure of the wind, and cause many do-rags to fly off the user's head and be lost forever on the open highways. In addition, do-rags worn under helmets are also prone to fit problems. The upward pressure exerted on a do-rag when a helmet is removed from a user's head pulls the do-rag that is worn between the user's head and the helmet upward and off of the user's head.
It is desirable to have a do-rag that will maintain its fit upon the user's head. Moreover, it is desirable for the user, whether traveling in high winds or quickly pulling off a helmet, to need not worry about removing the do-rag from the user's head. Quite simply, a do-rag is desired that, once fastened upon the user's head, will remain on the user's head until the user intends to remove it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,260 granted to Reynolds on Nov. 10, 1992, illustrates headwear for protection. However, Reynolds' headwear is made from a single piece of material, which does not allow for a tight fit around the head and it does not have any elastic securing piece hidden inside a hem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,128 granted to Watson, Jr. on Sep. 17, 1991, illustrates headwear for protection. However, Watson, Jr.'s headwear is made from a single rectangular piece of cloth so that it does not fit on the head of the user in a fitted manner. Watson, Jr.'s headwear has an adjustable element to keep the headwear in place, but that element is visible around the entire headwear and is not made of elastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,157 granted to Muta on Nov. 5, 1991, illustrates protective headwear. However, Muta's headwear does not completely cover the head and hair. Further, the covering body is comprised of only a single piece of cloth, which does not allow for a tight fit around the head of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,776 granted to DeVinzio on Jun. 18, 2000, illustrates decorative headwear. However, DeVinzio's headwear does not have an integrated band to hold the headwear. It further does not have a hem to hide the strip of cloth to hold the headwear tight, and the headwear permanently attaches the tightening strip of cloth to the headwear. Both of these features produce an effect that would not reliably hold DeVinzio's headwear to the head of the user. Finally, the tightening strip of cloth is not long enough to tie which necessitates an additional fastening element.
Thus, a need has been established for an improved do-rag that will reliably stay on the user's head and resist wind and other pressure that can arise from removing a helmet.